


忏悔

by SongXuan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongXuan/pseuds/SongXuan
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	忏悔

“当你祈祷时，要进入你的内室，关上门，向你在暗中的父祈祷。”

这不是格林德沃第一次踏入教堂。尽管他的创作中从不缺少对神或者恶魔的尖酸刻薄，但他也是整个国度最负盛名的戏剧家。教堂的门槛只能拦住那些浑身散发着恶臭，活像是住在下水道里的贱民——尽管格林德沃甚至曾公开声称自己是个无神论者。  
哈里奥特大教堂属于教廷，由前任国王出资建成，在新一任教皇庇护十三世就任后正式成为了教皇的住所。自前任教皇利奥十五世在与王室的权力争夺中占据上风后，教廷的势力终于可以压倒国王，而哈里奥特大教堂的修建正是王室落败的标志。与其说它是苦修者的圣地，不如说它是一座无冕之王的宫殿。  
告解室在教堂的东南角，是一座黑色大理石质地的小房间，教堂高耸的拱顶中吊下的蜡烛不足以为它提供照明，沉默的石材没有反射出一丁点的光。在非礼拜日中教堂算得上清净，格林德沃拉开那扇精致的石门，闪身钻了进去。  
一串略显急促的脚步声很快响起。来者快步走进了教堂，衣物上的金饰相互撞击发出一串凌乱的声响。他在耶稣的受难像前停留了片刻，旋即向着角落处的告解室走来。  
格林德沃熟悉那一串叮当作响的小玩意儿。它们属于现任教皇，庇护十三世阿不思·邓布利多，百年以来最为年轻的教皇。格林德沃听着来人在告解室门前站定，遗憾地打算与自己的清净暂别，但邓布利多接下来的举动出乎他的意料。他拉开了另一扇门，像一个普通神父准备聆听信徒的忏悔一样走进了告解室。  
哦，他的神父，他的教皇。格林德沃的嘴角勾起一抹兴致盈然的笑容，他从容地贴近木质栏杆，对方低缓的呼吸声在狭小的空间里清晰可辨。  
“我的父，我要向您忏悔我的罪。”  
对方的呼吸声暂停了一秒。很快邓布利多回应了他，用那种庄严肃穆的语调：“仁慈的天父宽恕你的一切。”

封闭的环境，浓厚的宗教意味和渎神的快感令格林德沃开始兴奋。他感到口舌发干，而中年人冷静自持的语气更是点燃了他的欲望。年轻的诗人低喘一声，将自己发热的身体贴上了冰冷的石墙。  
“我有罪，我的父。请神父祝福，我愿意在教会内悔改。”

邓布利多没想到他是真的要向他告解。他很久没有履行过神父的职责了，没有人胆敢要求教皇聆听他的忏悔。而他对于格林德沃，这样一个乖张的无神论者的悔罪产生了浓厚的兴趣。他在格林德沃年仅十六的时候就认识了他，眼看着他一路嚣张跋扈，在短短几年内凭借着绝顶的文学天赋进入上流社会。邓布利多足够了解格林德沃，足够到他清楚格林德沃永远也不可能对他的神虔诚——更别提忏悔了。  
“天父宽恕你的一切。”邓布利多还是回应了他。  
他听到对面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他想像得出年轻的诗人倚靠着墙壁站立，为自己找到一个舒适的姿势。邓布利多按照常例问道：“你上一次忏悔是什么时候？”  
“从未。”  
预料之中的回答。“那么，年轻的信徒，你要向我告什么罪？”  
对面传来一声模糊的低笑，接着是格林德沃的声音：“我犯了不敬之罪。我不敬重《圣经》，我不敬重神像，我不敬重教堂。”  
“向我忏悔，说出你的悔恨，慈父宽恕你。”  
格林德沃将重心倚在墙上，伸手去抚慰自己抬头的欲望：“我亵渎了神。”他没有等待神父的回应，“我直呼神的姓名，我玷污神的名誉，我将神与恶魔混为一谈——呃啊！”  
摩擦性器所带来的快感很快令他感到不满足。格林德沃挺起腰，手指绕过半硬的性器探到了身后的穴口。那处湿润着，微微张阖以迎接手指的入侵。  
“唔——”格林德沃皱紧了眉，昂起头抵着冰凉的石板，“呃，我忏悔——我忏悔我在神像面前自慰——”手指擦过了肠道内的敏感点，他颤抖着向更深处探去，“——啊！”  
“在神的注目下我产生了欲望，神父。肮脏的、下流的欲望。”食指和中指并拢在身后的甬道内进出，层叠的快感缠绕着格林德沃，他快要支撑不住自己的身体了。  
“……神爱众人——”邓布利多的声音中有着掩盖不住的渴望。格林德沃居然在告解室中自渎，通过那些黏腻的呻吟和盘绕在他耳边的水声，邓布利多可以毫不费力地想象出他年轻的“信徒”是如何取悦自己的。修长白皙的手指会被窄小的甬道牢牢吸附住，艳红的肠肉裹上来，渴望着比手指更加粗壮炙热的东西——他曾无数次地见过这样的景色，从他的男孩十六岁起。  
“神父，我向你坦诚——”邓布利多清楚他绝不会向他吐露任何悔恨。“嗯啊——我勾引过神职人员，我勾引过——啊——”他听上去快要高潮了。“——我与一位主教大人苟合，为了满足我肮脏的欲望。”  
“天主曾借着先知纳堂宽恕了忏悔的达味，也曾宽恕用眼泪擦干耶稣双脚的妓女。我的孩子，你只需要向我忏悔，主会宽恕你的。”  
“啊哈——”格林德沃没有听清教皇的告解词，他忙着用手指贯穿自己。虚软无力的双腿支撑不住身体的重量，他索性顺着墙面滑下来，半坐在阴冷光滑的大理石面上。他的一只手环绕着身前的性器，另一只手还留在体内，摸索着能带给他快感的腺体。生理泪水填满了湛蓝的双眼，朦胧间他看到了告解室沉重的石门开合，一个身着白袍的人居高临下地看着他。高潮在这一瞬间击中了格林德沃，他呻吟着绷紧肌肉，射了出来。  
邓布利多半蹲下身。打开告解室的石门那一刻，他正好撞上格林德沃迷茫朦胧的双眼。蓝宝石一样的瞳孔蒙上一层水雾，薄削的唇被咬出血痕。年轻人苍白的肉体蜷缩在告解室的一角，与黑沉的墙面形成触目惊心的色彩反差。邓布利多始终想不明白如此瘦弱的身躯是如何盛放得下那样一个狂热的灵魂的。他伸手拨开那些打着卷的金发，仔细端详着沉浸在高潮余韵中的年轻人。  
格林德沃懒洋洋地掀开眼皮看了一眼教廷的最高掌权者，用他一贯的轻佻语调发问：“用眼泪擦干耶稣双脚的妓女——教皇大人，您是想说我是个婊子吗？”  
“不，你的行径比妓女更加堕落。”邓布利多不动声色地说道，“你是一个引诱了神职人员的婊子。”  
“我怎么记得是某个人面兽心的主教强奸了一个未成年的男孩？让我想想，我当年才刚刚十六岁。”  
“那就是一个未成年的婊子。”教廷的掌权者，庇护十三世教皇伸手扯掉了格林德沃还挂在身上的衬衣，低头亲吻着他的颈侧。格林德沃配合地揽住教皇，敞开双腿接纳后者的入侵。  
“啊哈——”高潮后的肠道敏感得过了头。他后面还湿着，软肉热情地欢迎邓布利多的造访。教皇大人在他的锁骨上留下了深红色的吻痕，他放过了那一小片肌肤，顺着格林德沃的胸膛一路舔咬。  
“唔。”格林德沃的肠道骤然绞紧了。邓布利多感受到掌下的身体绷起了肌肉，他安慰性地摸了摸年轻人的小臂，用牙齿轻轻叼住久受冷待的乳头，手指在刚刚剐蹭过的地方施力按压。  
“阿不思——”格林德沃在他的钳制下挣动着。他挺着腰想逃出来，却正好将自己的乳头送进对方口中；两条大腿徒劳地合拢，也只能更紧地夹住正在操他的手指。“阿不思！”  
呻吟声回荡在狭小的告解室中。阿不思·邓布利多认真的表情就好像他正在分配圣餐，可惜被他困在角落中的人不肯配合。从格林德沃口中蹦出的淫叫和咒骂搅动着冰冷的空气，他感到自己的体温一路攀升，身下的石板的温度完全不能令他感到抚慰。邓布利多抚弄着他的阴茎，将阴囊裹在掌心里，指尖若有若无地摩擦过会阴随后圈住了他的柱身。刚刚射过的器官半硬着，时不时吐出一点清液。  
“盖勒特，放松点。”邓布利多指的是他的后穴，那处咬着入侵的手指不肯放松，给教皇大人带来不少麻烦。邓布利多低头吻了吻对方的小腹，湿热的触感一直蜿蜒到大腿内侧敏感的肌肉。他置身于两条苍白而削瘦的长腿间，拉着那双纤细的脚腕将格林德沃从墙边拖了过来。  
“阿不思，不行——啊！”邓布利多俯身含住了他的阴茎，温热的口腔令格林德沃失了神。他牢牢抓住邓布利多绑在脑后的红色长发，弓起背想要更多。然而教皇大人牢牢地抓住了他的胯骨，他只能徒劳地呻吟，双腿更紧地圈上邓布利多的腰。  
“呃啊——”快感浪潮一样涌上来，邓布利多没有抽出插在他后穴里的手指，而是继续按压着敏感的内壁。格林德沃觉得自己被强行架上了欲望的高峰，就像是被绑在了十字架上，脚下是熊熊燃烧的厉火。  
“阿不思！”在他即将高潮的时候邓布利多离开了他。灵活的舌头与手指同时抽离，格林德沃抓住邓布利多的手臂，抬起上身试图追求更多。邓布利多以一个黏腻的、带着精液味道的亲吻安抚住了他。他伸手去脱邓布利多的袍子，被对方拦腰抱起安放在大腿上。格林德沃双手捧住教皇的脸颊，舌头急切地探进邓布利多口腔扫过他的牙列，与他交换了又一个吻。  
邓布利多搂住他年轻的情人细而柔软的腰，双手顺着脊柱滑下去，在同样柔软的臀肉上施力。他牢牢抓住对方，用自己硬挺的阴茎去磨蹭对方湿滑的臀缝。  
“盖勒特——盖尔——”格林德沃空出一只手来从身后握住了抵着他的性器，引导着它顶开自己的入口，畅通无阻地操进他的身体里去——邓布利多为他做了足够的润滑，他现在又湿又软，急切地需要一根能填满他的阴茎。  
“哈——神啊。”邓布利多忍不住发出一声叹息。格林德沃双手撑住邓布利多的肩膀，喘着气在他巨大的阴茎上操开自己的后穴。  
“太胀了，我恨你的阴茎。”格林德沃咬着牙忍受体内的酸涩与不适，努力摆动臀部寻找能让自己舒服的角度。  
“我相信你像爱我一样爱着它。”邓布利多扶着情人的腰，咬住他的耳垂含混地回应道，“你很快就会被它操射出来的。”  
“该死的！”格林德沃尖叫一声，被教皇大人重重地握着腰按在自己的阴茎上。硕大的龟头碾过脆弱的肠道，快感窜过他的脊椎，他像是触电一样颤抖起来。  
“是这里吗？盖尔？”邓布利多挺腰操得更深，收获了更多的呻吟与口不择言的咒骂，“是这里吗？告诉我盖尔，我知道你想要更多。”  
“呜——你这该死的——该死的鸡奸者——”格林德沃艰难地保持一线清醒，“猥亵未成年男孩的变态——呜啊！”  
邓布利多叹了口气，更加用力地操到最深处的同时伸手撸动格林德沃的阴茎。过载的快感统治了年轻人，从绞紧的穴肉到涣散放大的瞳孔都在表明他难以承受更多的快感。格林德沃尖叫着射了出来，精液溅满了他自己的胸腹，甚至打湿了他垂下的发梢。  
“呼——”格林德沃茫然地昂着头，手指插在邓布利多被他打散的长发中。他的后穴还含着对方未发泄的欲望，硬挺挺地戳在他的体内。  
邓布利多亲吻上他的喉结，把他拉下来拖进数不清第几个深吻中，耐心地等待他从高潮余韵中回神。格林德沃半眯着眼，乖巧地靠在邓布利多怀里接受他的抚慰。他的眼神还是失焦的，身体餍足地蜷缩起来享受温柔的亲吻。邓布利多将他从怀中放下来，把他转了个身趴在墙壁上。石板冰冷的触感令他十分不满，咕哝着抱怨想要起身却又被邓布利多压了回去。  
“盖尔。”邓布利多拨开披散的金色长发，露出格林德沃凸出的肩胛骨。那里看上去就像能够延伸出一双天使的双翼。他动情地亲吻着那两片单薄的骨头，未释放的欲望深深埋入对方的体内。  
“呃——阿不思——”格林德沃撑住黑色的石墙，冰冷的墙面让他打了个哆嗦。一具火热的身体伏在他的后背上，下身无休止的快感卷土重来，叫嚣着要把他吞没。邓布利多的性器不间断地操弄着他，不堪承受的甬道几乎要麻木了。格林德沃的膝盖在打颤，身后一次重重的撞击令他失去了平衡，歪着身子倒向一侧的木质栏杆又被拉了回来。邓布利多丢在地上的袍子领口上用金线绣着十字架，他几乎看不清什么东西，但是那暗沉的金色骤然提醒了他——他们正在神圣的教堂中，在告解室内交合。

很久之前，在他还是个刚满十六岁的青涩少年的时候，他们也曾如此疯狂地做爱——更加荒唐，邓布利多甚至敢在教堂的储藏室中操他，仅凭一道木门的阻隔，格林德沃能够听到门外人经过的脚步声。尚未发育完全的少年身体抵在粗糙的木头上，后穴被成年人的阴茎完全撑开，他哭着挂在当时还是个普通神父的邓布利多身上，心里完全是被人撞破的恐惧。今时不同往日，现在他不仅敢在告解室里对着“神父”自慰，更是在与一个教皇翻云覆雨——那可是神在人间的化身。

“呃啊——”邓布利多骤然加快的频率打断了他的回忆，体内的阴茎反复进出，红肿的穴口可怜兮兮地包裹住粗大的性器。他的双腿间一塌糊涂，精液与汗水，各种体液沿着他的大腿滴落，在大理石地面上聚成一汪亮晶晶的液体。他的阴茎没硬起来，但是他却觉得自己又要高潮了。  
这么多年过去了，他依然和阿不思·邓布利多保持关系。这实在是足够令他惊讶的事情，他想不出还有谁能容忍他这么久，无论是他的任性妄为还是无可救药的坏脾气。不过他也想象不出还有谁能接受看上去稳重又可靠的邓布利多实际上是和他一样的疯子。或许他不会说出来，但是很明显邓布利多与他有着相同的本质，固执又疯狂。  
他被邓布利多抵在墙壁上射精。精液冲刷肠道的感觉不是特别美妙，但是他却一反常理地迷恋它。后穴再一次痉挛地抽紧，格林德沃倚坐在邓布利多怀里，昂起头将汗湿的后脑勺贴在他的脸颊边，而邓布利多侧过头在他的脖子上烙下一连串的轻吻。  
谁也没有说话。狭小的空间里回荡着渐渐平复的喘息声。告解室一如既往，沉默地埋葬了所有秘密。

-TBC-


End file.
